Made in the USA
Made in the USA is a song by Demi Lovato on her album, DEMI. It was released on July 16, 2013 by Hollywood Records as the album's second single. The song was written by Lovato, Jason Evigan, Corey Chorus, Blair Perkins and Jonas Jeberg, who also served as the song's producer. The music video was released on July 17, 2013. "Made in the USA" is an uptempo pop rock and country pop song that celebrates an everlasting American romantic relationship. The single debuted at number 80 on the Billboard Hot 100. Composition Upon the album's release, Billboard ''stated the song was "the right comparison of bubblegum fun and Lovato's overpowering pipes" and compared the track to the 2009 song "Party in the USA" by fellow popstar Miley Cyrus. ''Billboard also described it as "an up-tempo, red-white-and-blue-tinged celebration of everlasting love" and stated that the song contained a "wistful guitar lick and some fierce romanting statements." "Made in the USA" is an uptempo country pop, with main elements of pop, but also a pop rock song with a running length of three minutes and sixteen seconds. It is a patriotic love song. Critical Reception "Made in the USA generally received positive reviews from critics. Billboard reacted positively to the song, praising it as a "grown-up version" of "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. Female First gave a generally positive review, saying that the song was not the best on the album however that it was "fun" and "upbeat" and praised its reference to Chevrolet as well as its "positive shout-outs" to America's coasts. Artistdirect described the song as a "frothy, airy, top down summer anthem" and praised its "flawless" production. Live Performances On June 28, 2013, Lovato performed "Made in the USA" for the first time during her appearance at the Good Morning America concert series, sporting a similar outfit to what she was seen wearing in the single's music video behind-the-scenes sneak peek. On August 11, 2013, Lovato performed at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards with Nick Jonas as drummer. It was also a part of the setlist for Demi's Neon Lights Tour. Made in the USA- Demi Lovato and Chord Overstreet Made in the USA (VEVO Presents Live In London) Made In The USA - (Live on Good Morning America GMA) Demi_Lovato_-_Made_in_the_USA_Teen_Choice_Awards_2013 Music Video An official lyric video for the song was released on June 26, 2013. The song's official music video was filmed on May 2, 2013 . The video was directed by Ryan Pallotta and Lovato herself. It was released on July 17, 2013. On June 28, 2013, Lovato unveiled a "behind the scenes" clip for "Made in the USA" through her Vevo account, in which she details her vision behind the video as well as her directorial debut. Speaking of her decision to co-direct the clip herself, Lovato stated: "I saw the shots that I wanted to do and everything. I told my manager and I kind of walked him through it, step-by-step. And he said 'why don't you just direct it since you know what you want?' and I've always wanted to direct so I was like, 'OK, let's do it!' And that's kind of how it happened." The music video will tell the story of a young American couple who "meet at a carnival, and they fall head over heels in love", according to Lovato. The video features Dustin Milligan as a soldier and Aimee Teegarden as his love interest. Synopsis The video begins where Lovato visits to the carnival and sings the song. The video follows a young American couple (portrayed by Dustin Milligan and Aimee Teegarden). The couple spend their time together dating, day and night. One day, the boy is leaving and revealed he is a soldier to join the military in the middle of the war, leaving the girl promised the boy will return. Meanwhile, the girl is writing a message to the boy and the boy looks the photograph of the girl, due to the consequences: they both in fear. The next scene takes place at the carnival from the beginning of the video, where the girl hangs out with her friends until she sees the boy again who revealed as a worker of the carnival. As the boy follows the girl around and at the circus, where Lovato is performing for the crowd. In the end, the girl finally reunites the boy who returned home. The video ends with Lovato smiles from the camera. Reception MTV Style's Chrissy Mahlmeister noted that Lovato is getting in the "patriotic spirit" in the music video, sporting an "all American" look which included a "crocheted white dress with a brown belt, denim jacket". Mahlmeister stated that she "ditched her typically edgy, all-black ensembles" seen in her previous music video "Heart Attack". Demi Lovato - Made in the USA (Behind the Scenes) Demi Lovato - Made in the USA (Official Lyric Video)-0 Demi Lovato - Made in the USA (Audio) Teasers Lovato posted teaser #1, 2 and 3 on July 10, 12 and August 7, 2013 respectively. Demi Lovato - Made in the USA (Official Video Teaser 1) Demi Lovato - Made in the USA (Official Video Teaser 2) Demi Lovato - Made in the USA (Official Video Teaser 3) Lyrics Trivia *Demi gave the guitar that she used in the music video to Jessie, ACUVUE® 1-DAY Contest 2013 winner that she mentored. Usage in the media * In the X Factor USA 2013 TV advertisement, the track played in the background while the video featured clips from various auditions of that season. The X Factor USA 2013 - Made in the USA Charts Category:DEMI songs Category:2013 songs